Jake Miles-Camps Divided
by Mythicality 101
Summary: Jake Miles was having a normal day until he saw a man lying in the snow. after defrosting him he is attacked by a monster and goes with the man to a camp for people like him. (I don't own anything except the Idea)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A Man in the Snow

I, Jake Miles, was trudging through the already thickening snow. Only an hour ago it was an inch deep but now it was over a foot high! I was hiking to my home or what I called home. My house was a rundown sagging appliance shop called Go the Extra Mile with Jake Miles's Appliance shop. It wasn't very neat but who cares when you have a forest for a yard I'm serious! Right behind the shop growing twenty feet away was the forest. Anyhow I was walking when I saw a motionless lump on the ground. As I got closer I saw it was a man dressed in what looked like seal skins with scales but I decided not to worry about it because he was frozen it looked like he was probably exhausted to. So I grabbed his arms and pulled He seemed to weigh like three hundred pounds! Then I think I saw him move his arm not much but he moved it. So I knew he was alive. I pulled harder and he started sliding the one problem about that was that once he started sliding he didn't seem to stop so I let him slide until I realized my door was closed and the guy would smash right through it. I broke into a run. I got to the door about 200 feet before MR. Slidy (that's what I started to call the stranger) I threw the door open wide, Just as the stranger slid through the doorway. Then I closed the door and locked it.

Then I stoked up the fire and got a good blaze going. Then I turned to the stranger who was still on the ground unmoving. But he had defrosted that was good. Then suddenly he sat up, "boy where am I" he spat out the first word as if I was below him in every way.

I stood facing him "You'd better show some respect for me, I took you in and in the process nearly broke my door!" with that I turned away as If he didn't matter any more. "I'm sorry boy; I just need to bring Jake Miles somewhere." After hearing that I spun around "I am Jake Miles!" I said. He looked dumbfounded "you're Jake Miles? Why I'm sorry, it's just that I have just been frozen, then defrosted and so I am very cranky" he gave a huff and turned away from me, back towards the fire "okay" I said embarrassed, and then I turned around and went up the stairs into the kitchen and got a pot of water boiling for cocoa then I went down stairs to see how the Guy was. He was actually sitting up. Turning to me he said "By the way I'm James Clinton, runner of the Outsiders!" He said it as if it was supposed to mean something to me, which of course didn't. "Who are the outsiders?" James laughed a great big laugh. "You must be joking" he said still chuckling, "no really who are the outsiders?" he didn't look so jolly after that sentence "didn't your dad ever tell you any thing about the Outsiders" "never could, he died in a car wreck a couple of years ago, never actually never heard of you Outsiders or whatever you call yourself until you came along" the guy James looked grave "I wish I wasn't the one to have to tell you this but," he took a great sigh, "your dad was an Outsider one of the best he died because of the Diamond knights the Outsiders enemy's it was the Diamond Knights work all right," he looked at me sadly, "I know because of their mark a blue Diamond with a sword through the it. "I have a pot of cocoa", I said trying to hide my feelings, and I raced up stairs just as I heard. A hiss a ten foot long cobra came out of my room. A cobra with a blue mark with a sword through it, slid through the doorway. It was a king cobra to be exact but all I was thinking about was all the deadly facts about them namely the poison and the strike range. Thankfully I backed up, but my stairway didn't have strong banister and so I guess you know what happened, I broke the banister and fell off the second floor of my house. As I hit the floor of the first floor which was the shop I saw James wielding his sword against the cobra which of course had to sprouted two more heads. James drew a smaller sword and threw it to me. By some luck it didn't stab me or brain me, I actually caught it! I stood up and found to my astonishment that I had a grim desire to kill the monster, I'm very compassionate to animals but that didn't matter anymore I had blood rushing, adrenaline and a small sword. As I charged the cobra one of the heads turned to look at me and I started feeling strangely drowsy then with out warning it lunged for my head. That was its last mistake. The human instinct is for survival and with that I swung at the head that had gone for my head and "shlock!" I had somehow sliced off it's head and somehow that swing affected the rest of the body the cobra stiffened then started dissolving into pile of dust starting from were I had sliced the snake.

I wanted to turn away as the snake dissolved into pile of dust but I was mesmerized. When it had dissolved into nothing but dust I turned to James only to find that he had been searching for something I knew because he was kicking boxes over, moving pipes around looking for probably more monsters. Then he turned to me and said gruffly "pack your bags boy we're leaving we have to at least get to the Outsiders by tonight unless you would want to stay here and meet some other monsters worse than that Cobracus we fought back there. It was very small compared to a Draculus." I wanted to ask what that was but it would waste time and I didn't want to fight something else today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Outsiders

With that he strode to the door but turned around suddenly "Do you have a motorcycle?"

"Yes why?"

"Were going to have use it to get to the Outsiders"

"Okay"

"you have ten minutes to get packed and I'm leaving in ten minutes exactly" he said while wearing a smile but it wasn't one of his nice smiles it was one that said if you don't get here in time I'm going to leave you to the Diamond Knights. With that he opened the door and strode outside into the lessening snow, I stood there for a moment then I raced up stairs to get packed. When I got downstairs I heard my motorcycle starting up. I raced outside just as James pulled outside the door, "Climb on" he said I knew he meant climb on now. I climbed on then he started zoomed away from my house. Just when we were out of town I looked back just as a red dragon with three heads torched my house. Then the dragon flew away. I turned away from my burning house to look at the landscape. I looked around until I started to get drowsy. A voice awoke me, "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I sat up very suddenly and grabbed blindly for something, as my eyes tried to focus. I realized I had dozed off and we had stopped. James roared with laughter. He tried to speak "we're… going… into the Outsiders now" he still was chuckling I didn't get what was so funny until I saw something white at the edge of my vision, "Did you do a whip cream mustache on me? By the way were did you get the whip cream" even though I was the victim of this joke I found myself grinning along, as James explained that he had stopped at a local department store. I wiped the whip cream off me as James became grim "We'll see if you can join the outsiders here at the outpost," he looked sad, "and if you don't get in then I have to put you back at your house or what used to be your house, then James said, "come Jake you have got to come before the council to get accepted into the Outsiders." Then he turned around and motioned to me to follow him. I followed him until we got to a small archway he went through the archway then I took a breath and went through after him. The first thing I noticed was that the landscape. It had changed completely what had been nothing but a forest changed into a camp, then I noticed that kids about my age were working on lots of stuff a group of kids were working on what seemed to be a catapult, some were sharpening sword others were fighting with were those real swords there was so much that I had to concentrate on one thing which was a circle of people in the middle of all this they seemed to discussing something important I caught some snatches of it, "He looks alright" "He's skinny" and other stuff like that. Then James stepped into the circle I hadn't noticed that he had gotten so far ahead so I hurried to catch up and said just as I got within two feet of the circle "he's ready" then he beckoned to me and I stepped into the circle. "We have been informed of your acts yesterday I Ammon vote yes" he said. "I vote yes also" said another, and so one by one they said yes all but one. The person that said "no" was a man with red eyes and a scar from his temple to his jaw, his eyes seemed to say I will be watching you Jake Miles. Even that didn't darken my mood. I had been accepted into the Outsiders.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the Last Chapter wasn't Long

Chapter Three

The Outsiders

"I'm an Outsider." That thought kept running through my mind. I was so excited that I hardly noticed when some random kid took me to someplace called the mystery bunker it was almost deserted that was weird because I had seen like fifty something kids in the camp. I asked a boy from inside were we were.

He said "this is were they put the unclaimed" "what's that" I returned "they've never been claimed Greek or Roman then once they've been claimed by their god parent you might be descended from a demigod that's what we call kids that have a god as a parent and a mortal as a human then we put them into bunkers of that god with the other kids from that god. Is that enough answers for you, cause I'm going to bed" with that the boy went to one of the beds and went to sleep. The next morning when a hunting horn blew everyone got up out of bed and formed a straggling line of people in pajamas to the showers. I was one of the last people in the line because it takes a lot of time to wake me up (I soon learned to wake up early), so to pass the time while waiting for a shower I asked the boy next to me, "How long do you think it is going to take to get to the showers?" I asked the dark haired tall person next to me, "Bout and hour or so I think by the way I'm Zack Chase. I've been at mystery cabin for at least a month longer than most people here. Usually their group chooses them in like a week but I've almost given up hope" Zack said sadly looking like he was ashamed that he had been at the mystery bunker for a month "what will we do today"

"Probably chariot racing or something that has to do with chariots then we'll have lunch then sword fighting, boating, dinner then we'll have arena unless they change it" he said then added as an after thought, "between Greeks and Romans we usually battle alongside the Greeks." "Cool," I said, "I'm Jake Miles" "here is one of the schedules" he said handing me one. "how do you prepare for all this" I asked in amazement you would need at least a hundred things if not more, my next question was cut off by Zack saying "it's your turn" after I had a shower and had dressed up in the Outpost's clothes blue shirt jeans it was breakfast time.

Breakfast contained at least five courses filled with eggs, hashbrowns, pancakes and other breakfast items, bore on the backs of what looked like lizards with arms. So to say it was the Best meal I had ever had, would have been the understatement of the year. The rest of the day was a whirlwind of adventures and lessons. I couldn't believe that I had gotten through all of it. There was the only one I excelled on was sword fighting, boating not an option I always managed to flip it upside down, chariot racing not a chance the horses didn't like me they wouldn't even let me on the chariot.

Right after dinner when I was aching because of all the drills and classes that day someone stood up and said, "tonight's activity will be," he paused letting the tension grow, "in the arena war games." with that he sat back down as people from the tables rushed out the doors into the night. Soon there was only me, Zack, and the people that got ran over in the stampede to get out but they soon got up and left. Zack stood up, "I guess we have to go to the armory" he said resignedly. Then a voice rang out "What are you still doing here?" Zack turned around and bowed "we were just leaving." "See to that then" with that the man in the long robe spun around and walked off disappearing in the gloom. "I guess we go to wherever we're supposed to go" I said. "Yep, to the armory," He gave a halfhearted wave, "then to the arena to get put into the hospital in the first five seconds of the game." He turned to me and said "let's go" with that he started walking towards the door and I followed. At the armory Zack pointed at a rack of weapons "Choose what you want from there." The rack was almost empty so I chose one of the smallest ones. It had a worn handle but it fit like it was meant for me. "That one's yours I guess." Zack said, "That one was your dad's" I stumbled backwards "How do you know?" I asked "The name engraved on the handle" Zack told me

I looked. Sure enough there was my dad's name, Arthur Miles. A voice rang out "Arena games in five minutes!" "Grab a shield," Zack said, "it will help you. Oh and stay in the shadows. And go for a banner with the letters S.P.Q.R, okay? Okay, let's go." He stole out of the armory. I followed quickly. At the arena both groups were gathering. The Greeks team leader some guy named Jason was assigning jobs. I got the suicide mission. (Of course) "Now Jake, that's your name isn't it? Well, you get the running job or the suicide mission. Your job is to run over border and try to get the flag or protect your teammates okay? Good," he didn't even wait for my answer, "Now Darrel take ten men to circle around." He kept giving orders until everyone had a position and knew what they had to do, "We're ready" yelled Jason "Begin" a voice yelled with such intensity that everyone covered there ears until it stopped, then Jason yelled "Well what are you waiting for, go!" and the battle started.

A war cry echoed around the arena. I started running towards the flag just visible on the other side of the arena. Almost instantly I was confronted by someone in none of the armor outfits I had seen. Then I saw the symbol: a diamond with a sword through it. "The Diamond Knights are attacking!" I yelled while trying to fend off the attacker. At once the battle changed the Outsiders stopped fighting and formed ranks as the Diamond Knight's poured through the entrance. I of course didn't know what they were doing because I had my own problems; the guy I was fighting was good I barely blocked the sword stroke as he swung again. I ducked and jumped at him he was not expecting that he stumbled on his way to get out of the way and that is when I slammed into him with my shield and he flew back something like five feet. After that the Diamond knights that had seen what had happened stayed clear of me even though I kept on getting trashed by others who hadn't seen that little episode then as I saw that the elders the people who voted me into the outsiders were being captured and there was the guy who had voted no, was laying beside them pretending and failing to be unconscious. As I got closer I could hear the guy with the scar talking to the diamond knight beside him saying "I get thirty thousand or I will pretend to wake up and I will kill you. You know I'm a better swords master" I could hear no more as somebody jumped in front of me and swung I blocked with my shield but the force of the blow blew me backwards into the ranks of the outsiders, yelling after I had recovered from the blow I got up and I went after the captured elders my opponent started chasing me I finally turned around and started to fight him. I got trashed completely. After a couple of minutes fighting with the guy, I felt like I was cut all over there was so much pain I nearly fainted because of it but when the guy leaned over and drew up his sword to kill me I dove at him with the rest of my strength and smacked him with my shield and he flew at least six feet. Just before I sunk into the folds of unconsciousness the Outsider's ranks closed around me and I fell thankfully into unconsciousness.


End file.
